Saoirse Maddox
Saoirse is a vampire who is a part of the Volturi Guard. She has the ability to implant mental seeds into someone's mind and use them to place the victim under her control. She is mated to Alec. Biography Saoirse (pronounced Seer-Shah) was born in Wales in 1562. Her mother constantly doted on both of her children, though her father was more interested in training his son to take his place as the town priest. From a very young age, she was extremely charismatic and well spoken, which granted her with the ability to lie her way to get out of trouble. She could sweet talk anyone and, if she worded her request correctly, she could literally get anyone to give her almost anything. However, this came to bite her in the ass when a young man in the village was accused of Witchcraft. For the most part, their town only burned females at the stake, and males were rarely accused of Witch craft. The boy was her brother's best friend, and out of a desperate attempt to save him from his fate, he went to his father, and begged him to pardon his friend. While her brother spoke with their father, she went to the town jail in order to speak with the accused, but instead of giving him hope that her brother would convince their father to pardon him, she accidentally planted the idea that her brother would come to take his place, and that's exactly what happened. The boy wasn't a witch, as he had been accused, but he was a vampire with a slight ability of mind control, one Witch he used on her brother to get him to falsely confess. Her father committed his own son to be burned at the state, and roughly three days after the ordeal began, she was forced to watch Julian burn to death on a false charge. Shaking and horrified by what she had seen, she sought out the friend that had caused her brother's death, and tricked him into changing her by goading his ability to feed on her. It was a risky idea, but she managed to survive the feeding, and she awoke five days later (the vampire had fed from her wrist, giving her a longer transformation than normal) with a strong vendetta against both Witches and those who hunted them. After her transformation, Saoirse made a habit of using her gift as a way to play a sort of game with the various humans and vampires that she came across in her travels. She would plant seeds into their minds, and trick them into acting as either protectors to her, or for some other sort of game. When she got bored with them, she would allow them to expose themselves, and then they'd be killed by the Volturi. During January of 1925, she was staying in Scotland with two other vampires, whom she had controlled to act as the 'parents' of her coven. During her stay with them, Alec and Aurelie, came to the 'covens' home in order to warn them to maintain better secrecy from then on. Though she would not admit it for years later, she had instantly taken a liking to Alec. As a way to hopefully show herself as impressive enough to come to Volterra, she planted a seed into his sister's mind. To her relief, her plan had worked, and no less than a week later, she was brought to Volterra. She met with Aro a few days after her arrival to the city, and once she gave a brief display of her power (involving forcing a human girl to choke herself to death) she was offered a place in the guard. Though she felt eager to be part of such a powerful coven, she felt worried that it would cause her to lose the freedom that she had always adored. However, after spending time with Alec, and finding that her feelings for him went deeper than she had originally thought, she made the executive decision to join the coven. Early in March of 2003, she was out on a routine errand at night when she came across a young woman on vacation in the city. Due to the girls display of an odd control over fire, Saoirse planted a seed in her mind that told her to come to the castle with her, which she obliged. Later in the month, she returned from a mission in Florence with severe injuries. Although she never went into detail about the incident, she was found just on the outskirts of Volterra with cuts all over her body, and a state that could be considered a mix of unconscious and catatonic. For roughly fourteen hours, she was unresponsive, and frequently displayed signs of seizures and hallucinations as she consistently called out her mate's name. Eventually, she woke up and her body gradually recovered, leaving only faint scars on her body as a sign of the ordeal. A few days later, due the venom that he had ingested from kissing her while she was sick, her mate soon became extremely ill as well. The venom caused his body to go into a form of shock, burning him from the inside out for an unspecified amount of time. However, like with her, eventually the pain decreased and he was able to heal, though he still sometimes displays signs of pain. A few days later, she attempted to initate a sexual evening between her and her mate by wearing lingerie that she'd bought, but due her mate's tendency to be reluctant to do such activities (out of worry that the vampires in the castle would be listening in to them) the plan failed. A minor argument flared up between the two, but it was quickly reprimanded. Sometime later, while the two of them were showering together, she had a panic attack after seeing the shadow of a cross on the shower curtain. While he was able to calm her down, she was still shaken. Emotionally exhausted and desperate for reassurance, the two of them made love in the shower. Afterwards, he noticed the new scars she bore on her back and demanded to know where they came from. She responded that she had gotten an attitude with Aro and Caius and had been whipped because of it. This sparked another argument between the two, after he stated that he would take the punishment for her next time. Sometime in between 2003 and 2005, Aro had her place a seed in Carly's mind that kept her from caring about anything but her loyalty to the Volturi. So far, it hasn't been removed. Roughly two years later, it had become apparent to the castle that the venom that had caused Alec to go into a kind of fit (for him, a period of extreme pain combined with graphic hallucinations and seizures) was not only a one time thing. It got so out of hand, that in order to keep the residents of the castle and himself safe, he was shackled in the dungeons. Saoirse was forbidden from seeing him. Every time he started to fit, she would break the rules and go to see him. She knew that the only way he could be calmed for soothed was if he was near her. A few hours later, when the pain had just started to die down, she was taken away to be whipped for the constant insubordination. This time, her mate was forced to watch as a masked man- unfamiliar to the both of them- beat her with spiked whips until her back split open entirely. Alec used his gift on her after three hundred or so lashes had been delivered to her. Once the man left, the two of them stayed in the dungeons for a while. For a brief moment, she slipped into a state of shock where her mind couldn't cope with the pain, but he brought her out of it relatively quickly. Soon, the two of them returned to their room and he helped to heal her wounds. Afterwards, it was decided that the longer they stayed the better the chance of one of them being killed was- either him by the poison, or she by breaking the rules during his attacks. They made plans to go to Greece, and left the castle without telling anyone of their plans. After roughly a night and part of a day of travel, they arrived in Greece. Free of their bindings and thrilled to have some liberation, they took some time to enjoy the waters, throwing away their cares and frollicking in the ocean next to some cliffs. Physical Description Saoirse is very pretty, though her beauty is somewhat marred by the bitter and icy expression that she typically wears around people that she doesn't care for, (Which is primarily everyone, other than a group of perhaps four people). She has naturally pin straight dark blonde hair with bronze undertones that reaches to her waist, and red eyes that tend to be a few shades darker than most vampire eyes. As a human they were dark hazel. She stands at 4'11" tall and her weight is around 127 pounds, which is technically about three pounds over weight for her height. She carries a small amount in her stomach and hips, but she is nothing close to being fat. As she went through puberty earlier than some, she has a fair amount of curves, and her breasts are roughly a 34C to low D in some brands of bras. Personality and Traits To ninety-eight percent of people that she interacts with Saoirse 's bitter, callous and downright hateful and cruel to some. Around the select few people that she cares for she has a witty, and somewhat dark sense of humour, along with a tendency to be very flirtatious, teasing everyone that she comes in contact with. Cursing happens to be one of her favourite past times and she has no problem with bending the rules to her benefit. To those that she cares about, such as her mate, she will go to the ends of the earth to help them with whatever it is they need. Anyone who gains her loyalty will have a strong ally for all of eternity. Due to her upbringing as the daughter of a fanatical priest, she is terrified of religion and declares herself as agnostic. Though she doesn't exactly not believe in God, she's scared of extremists and any kind of religious symbol can send her into a panic attack. Powers and Abilities Mental Seeds Saoirse has the ability to put "seeds" into someone's mind. This means that she can plant a certain idea into someone's mind that will grow and fester until that person does something about it. For example, if she wanted someone to commit murder, she could plant ideas or thoughts of paranoia and betrayal into someone's head that would eventually drive them to either commit murder or descend into madness. To a certain extent, she can have ultimate control over someone if their mind is weak enough to succumb to her power. ] Relationships Alec Alec and Saoirse met during the 1920s when Saoirse, as was the game that she tended to play during the course of her immortal life, had used her powers to essentially enslave two vampires into posing as her parents/creators and forcing them to commit acts that would draw human attention to them. When the Volturi finally sent Alec and his younger sister, Aurelie to investigate the problem, she instantly took an interest to him. She went as far as to use her gift on Aurelie, planting a seed that would make the other vampire want to kill her brother, in order for Aro to send for her to be brought back to the castle. For a few weeks, the decision to join the coven was up for debate, but the more time she spent with him, the stronger her attachment grew, and she decided to join the coven just to be with him. By the start of the 1930s, their mate bond was officially recognized. Saoirse frequently refers to Alec as "the best thing that ever happened in my life". She calls him, 'Cariad', which is a Welsh word for love, and is essentially the equivalent to his nick name for her. She absolutely adores him, and she shows him affection that very few others have seen from her, often thinking of him as an angel and herself as a demon. Jane Aro Caius Aurelie Deveraux Aurelie is her mate's younger, adoptive sister. Other than a mild tolerance for the girl, she doesn't really think much of her. Unless her mate is concerned, she hardly even acknowledges her. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Vampires Category:Original Volturi Guard Members